


By the Book

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirk’s stung by an unusual creature on an away mission, Ensign Chekov responds with all the enthusiasm of a good Starfleet officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/profile)[**toestastegood**](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/) for Five Acts, Round Five. Thanks to [](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/)**redandglenda** for beta-ing!

  
“I am no doctor,” Chekov said as he frowned at the tricorder readout. “But this is looking very worrisome.”

“Yeah,” Kirk gasped. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as if trying to shatter his sternum. He had to gasp between words to get enough air. “Fine. I’ll be… fine. Keep working… beacon.”

“I can fix the rescue beacon when my captain is not in immediate danger of expiring.”

“Guh,” Kirk said, because the way Chekov’s mouth wrapped around the consonants of the word “captain” made his already straining cock twitch within the confines of his uniform.

“Do you know what is wrong? Did anything like this happen on your last visit?”

Kirk wanted to say something witty about how last time he’d been drinking wine in the king’s palace, not crawling around caves invested with nasty little scorpion things. Kirk drew his leg up to clamp his hand over the sting on his calf, but that was a mistake; the movement dragged the fabric over his trapped cock. He breathed out a helpless moan.

“You are in pain?” Chekov asked. “We must wash the wound.”

“Not pain… ensign,” Kirk managed.

“Then…” Chekov frowned down at him and Kirk could see his genius brain putting the puzzle together. “Oh, yes. I have read of similar creatures. You are feeling very aroused, yes?”

“Yes,” Kirk said through gritted teeth, though he didn’t think “wery aroused” came close to covering the searing feeling that coursed through his veins.

“Yes. Perhaps the creature’s sting induces arousal. It can incapacitate its victim, and feed at its leisure. It is fortunate I dragged you out. If we’d both been stung, we would have been helpless, copulating mindlessly until the monsters devoured us.”

“Ung,” Kirk said. “Less talk of… copulating, please.” The memory of Chekov’s body against his as he dragged Kirk out of the cave was making it difficult to breathe. “Beacon,” he croaked.

“In similar cases,” Chekov went on, “the release of fluids in an orgasm has cleared some of the venom.”

Kirk stared at him, and he just stared right back, unblinking. “How do you… know all that?”

“Some sections of Starfleet field manuals make interesting reading, sir,” he said, though he may have blushed a bit.

“You would… read the dirty parts… of ‘Fleet manuals… for fun.”

“Now try to relax,” Chekov said, setting the tricorder aside. “You heart rate should really not be so high.” He reached for Kirk’s uniform pants, and Kirk rolled onto his side quickly.

“You don’t… have to… Not in the… job description…”

“Captain.” Chekov gave him a stern look Bones would have been proud of. “If you don’t have an orgasm soon, you might have a cardiac incident.” He pushed Kirk onto his back again, and kept a firm hand on his shoulder. “And besides,” he dropped his eyes from Kirk’s, and his blush returned, “it is no hardship. Now hold still.”

He reached again for Kirk’s pants, and this time Kirk simply squeezed his eyes closed as Chekov dragged his palm firmly down Kirk’s confined length.

“Ensign,” he gritted out.

“Yes, sir,” Chekov said, as if that one strangled word had told him everything. He unzipped Kirk’s pants and pulled his underwear out of the way so that his cock could spring free into the cool air.

Kirk’s pulse pounded in his ears and throbbed in his cock. He didn’t think he could be more aroused, but the attentive look in Chekov’s eyes, like he looked when approaching a tantalizing new space phenomenon, had his muscles clenching and his balls tightening.

“Yes, this first, I think,” Chekov said. He leaned forward quickly, decisively, and wrapped his lips around Kirk’s erection.

“Hunph,” Kirk grunted. He kept his eyes open, because the sight of Chekov sucking his cock wasn’t something he could bear to miss, but he thought the sky might be growing lighter, because something was going white at the edges of his vision.

Chekov gave an appreciative “hm” and pushed further down, swallowing Kirk halfway in one try.

“Ensign,” Kirk warned.

Chekov’s hand wrapped firmly around the base of Kirk’s straining dick and gave it a few solid tugs, and then Kirk’s hips were slamming up, filling Chekov’s mouth as he bucked and shouted through his orgasm.

Kirk collapsed against the bare ground, panting.

Chekov spat discreetly on the dirt beside them, then snatched up the tricorder again and pointed it at Kirk. “Good! Your heart rate is down a little.”

“Right,” said Kirk. “Good.” But his blood still thrummed madly in his veins, and his cock didn’t seem to be any less hard than it had been at the start.

“Wait a moment.” Chekov stumbled to his feet and took off at a run. In a few seconds, he came jogging back, holding the damaged emergency beacon, which he set on the ground next to Kirk. Then he began stripping off his uniform and letting it fall haphazardly.

Kirk watched him, uncomprehending. “Ensign… What are you… doing, exactly?”

“Multitasking.” Chekov got down on all fours and looked over at Kirk. “I will start work on the beacon, and you will fuck me until the urge passes.”

“I…” Kirk said, because his mind was stuck somewhere around the word “fuck,” coupled with the sight of Chekov’s upturned ass. “It’s…”

“Tactical, I know,” Chekov said. He looked expectantly at Kirk. “This plan, it is contingent upon you being able to fuck me unaided, of course.”

“Yeah,” Kirk said. His heart rate hadn’t gone down, but then again, he didn’t think it was likely to in such company. “Alright, ensign. Good plan.”


End file.
